


strength test

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Dia is weaker than Mari.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [ANON FLIPPED MY TRASH SWITCH HERE'S A DRABBLE](http://pretty-bomber-head.tumblr.com/post/157398911366/shag-me-diamari)

Dia was by no means weak, but Mari was much stronger. It wasn’t a matter of physical strength; more like, Dia found herself succumbing to Mari’s will whenever it was asked of her. She supposed that was how she ended up pinned against the wall of the student council room with Mari’s knee between her legs, warm and insistent.

Every warm puff of breath on her neck had her trembling again, and she almost felt like she could collapse right there. That would be truly weak, to fall in Mari’s arms. However, Dia refused to fall, not when Mari’s fingertips were tiptoeing up her thigh and fiddling with her panties. They were yanked down mercilessly, and Dia nearly yelped, but bit the noise back out of pure stubbornness. 

Another yelp came right after as Mari began to caress her folds, but Mari caught that one with her lips, making Dia go dizzy as their tongues slid against each other. When Mari pulled back, she giggled breathlessly, and Dia could tell that she was mocking her. “Whatever,” Dia mumbled.

Mari seemed a bit offended. She pouted, then latched onto Dia’s neck, sucking and biting as two fingers pressed into Dia’s slick passage. That time, Dia moaned, guttural and ragged, into the open air of the room, exposing herself easily. Mari giggled again, and that time, Dia didn’t retort. Once again, Dia’s legs seemed too weak to hold her up.

Dia dug her nails into Mari’s shoulder in a silent plea for relief, not wanting to fall to Mari so fast, but Mari was too skilled. Dia fell apart beneath her touch, somehow managing to remain standing as Mari’s fingers continued to work her over. She slumped against the wall, a panting, sweaty mess. 

Bitterly, Dia watched as Mari licked Dia’s quim off of her fingers. As she finished, she sighed and shook her head. “You lose again, Dia,” Mari said, mournfully. “Seems like I’m just too good.”

Dia let out a huff of breath. She may have been a bit weaker, but damn it all if she wasn’t stubborn. “We’ll see about that…hurry up and get against the wall.”

Mari’s grin said that she was up for a challenge.


End file.
